Deny Logic
by Unleashed Reasoning
Summary: Ami was originally supposed to be a robot, so though she ISN'T, this is just a play off that idea.
1. Chapter 1

Ami notices a lot of things. She prides herself on her ability of observation. She may not always like what she's seeing, especially when things start laying out a picture that doesn't end up as beautiful as it seemingly starts. However, it doesn't stop her from watching.

For someone striving to excel scholastically, being proven wrong would usually be frustrating. Ami, however, likes to be proven wrong. She wanted to be proven wrong when her father disappeared. She wanted to be proven wrong when her mother began working longer hours to make ends-meet. She wanted to be proven wrong when the students at the high end academy that her mother insisted she try were just as cruel as they would be elsewhere, judging her for her intelligence and belittling her for her lack of emotional response to their taunts.

Moving to this new and average seeming school had not been a hard choice. She'd managed well enough the past year, and this new year seemed no less daunting or horrible than those past. She was used to the looks, the snarky comments made behind her back or to her face. She is well versed in burying herself in her studies to ignore such meaningless drivel, trying hard to keep her emotional balance as she'd managed this entire time.

She is long used to pretending to be the robot many of the other students call her. It has been one of the worst names they have come up with, to be frank. It is the one that seems to sting the most. However, instead of letting them win with such petty remarks, she takes on the namesake, smoothing out her expression and maintaining a stoic approach to all things dealing with her peers. She's taken the name for herself, making it part of her, _owning_ it.

Her new class this year is not very much different than years past. The only major difference is that she's mostly left to herself, the Robot left her own little corner and ignored. Ami takes this as an opportunity to carefully gauge her new classmates, learning who will strike at her and who is most likely to leave her alone.

Usagi is very easy to notice. The blond is late on the very first day, no less. She barges in without warning, disheveled and out of breath. Haruna Sensei has no pity for the blond, apparently very used to her antics. She verbally berates the girl before sending her to her seat.

Ami is somewhat alarmed it is close to her own seat. Such a character could not be beneficial to be associated with.

This is proven more so as time passes. Usagi proves to be loud, easily distracted, and forgetful. Ami discreetly watches as the blond goes through each day, willfully butting heads with Haruna Sensei and blatantly ignoring most of what Sensei says. When they pass in tests, Usagi's handwriting proves illegible, and Ami is extremely grateful she is never partnered with the blond. More so when Usagi frequently comes to class without her homework assignments.

Despite all her reasons to avoid the blond, Ami still finds herself discreetly watching said blond. Usagi is happy and carefree, living in each moment as if ones to come are not to be bothered with. Usagi has a huge appetite, and is nearly constantly with her friend Osaka Naru and occasionally Gurio Umino. She is spirited and completely energetic when class isn't in session.

Ami has no idea what to make of the blond, really. She is everything Ami is not, and it's a bit confounding to make sense of it all.

It's when Usagi comes in looking truly haggard one morning that Ami begins forgetting her reasons for ignoring the blond. Usagi seems more distracted and distant, brushing off extra time with Osaka after school even though she seems terribly concerned over her friends health at the same time. Ami notices the discreet concerned looks the blond shoots Osaka during class, analyzing the curly haired girl as if ensuring she isn't injured.

As the week continues, Usagi's new found exhaustion simply gets worse. Her naps in class are more frequent and her doodles on her notes replaced with drool. She repeatedly comes up with sketchy reasons to be busy after class, and her appetite, miraculously, doubles.

When Usagi isn't catching extra sleep during class, there are long periods she gazes out the windows with a distant look. Her brow is slightly puckered and her lips pulled slightly down in the corners. Ami has never seen the bubbly girl look so melancholic.

Ami is repeatedly talking herself out of following the blond. The blunette has plenty on her plate, after all. She has extra study sessions and large amounts of self allotted homework she really shouldn't become lax with. Just because Usagi seems to be having some issues outside of school does not mean that Ami can start ignoring her own work to investigate.

It is perchance that they meet.

Ami wishes they hadn't, not in such a rough manner, anyway.

Ami is on her way to one of her after school sessions when Usagi barrels around the corner and crashes right into her. There's, strangely, a black cat resting on the blond's shoulder. Ami, despite herself, can't help but pet the cute animal. She calmly introduces herself, thinking it ironic she'd witnessed Usagi meet some college student under similar circumstances a few days prior. She wonders if it's some strange method of meeting new people that is unique to the bubbly blond.

Usagi is mortified. She apologizes profusely, giving out a hasty reason for being in a hurry, one Ami is certain is false.

Ami watches her dash off once more, feeling strangely bemused by the whole incident. The temptation to follow the blond builds once more, and it takes a few minutes before she finds the will to keep walking towards the school. She has obligations, after all.

When Sailor Moon bursts into the classroom and, poorly, fights a strange creature, Ami begins wondering if she'd hit her head in that collision earlier. When the little black cat _talks,_ she's certain she must be hallucinating. She does as the cat asks, because she really can't find a logical reason to argue when doing what it asks may save her life.

When the dust finally settles, she looks far more composed than she should. Sailor Moon drags her away, hushing her questions until they are someplace discreet.

When _Usagi_ appears from beneath the flash of magic, Ami can't decide if she feels vindicated she that she _knew_ something was off, or if she is horrified such a carefree girl is responsible for defeating such horrifying monsters by herself.

When they part ways, Ami decides she must be having an elaborate dream. She goes home in a half daze, reheating the food in the fridge that her mother left for her.

When she goes to class the next morning, she is wholly unprepared for Usagi to greet her enthusiastically. The fact the _cat_ nodded at her in greeting before they entered the school did not help in the least.

She ignores the usual comments that follow her, briefly considering that Usagi hasn't noticed them. The blond's bubbly exterior seems to say she hasn't, and Ami finds a part of her desperately hoping she never does.

Ami finds herself with company for the first time at lunch in… Well, she can't remember the last time anyone intentionally sat next to her. Maybe it was before her father left? That seems about right.

Usagi acts like it's normal. She carries on without fear, filling the short break with endless chatter. When lunch ends, they walk to class together.

Ami expects it to be a one time thing. Instead, Usagi does it nearly every day that follows.

By the end of the week, they both feel the pull of their new duty. Ami grudgingly follows the screams to find Sailor Moon once again attempting to fight off a monster. Ami won't admit she's any better. Neither of them have any sort of defense training, and all this magical power stuff is completely new to them. It's ridiculously complicated to destroy the monster, and Ami wonders if there's some way to get any proper training so they won't be flailing about like fools every time they have to fight.

They both go home after a second win, and Ami really starts believing that Usagi is the _last_ person she should associate with. She ignores the fact she doesn't really associate with anyone else, either.

It's the second week of their tenuous meetings that Usagi comes upon a group of girls giving Ami a hard time, calling her names and belittling her for her intelligence.

Ami is ignoring them as she exits the building, her usual response to such pettiness.

She is surprised to hear Usagi's sharp reprimand before the blond barrels out the door behind her, looping their arms and dragging her to an arcade, of all places.

Ami plays one of the games, at Usagi's insistence. She really doesn't see the point, but the blond is oddly impressed by her score.

As the next week and a half comes to pass, Ami finds herself strangely conflicted. They've gone on several dangerous missions together by now, and they've spent nearly a month together. Ami can no longer keep her silence.

"Why?"

Usagi tilts her head towards her, panting. They'd just dusted another monster and are recovering a couple rooftops away. "Why what?"

"You've heard what they call me. I'm an emotionless robot, a machine simply meant to spit out information with perfect recall. I don't have feelings. I don't have friends." Ami finds it fascinating to watch the blonde's blue eyes narrow and flash. "So why? Why are you here? Why are you trying to talk to a robot?"

"What idiot would think you're a robot?!" The blonde's response is as loud as Ami would expect, but not really the remark she had prepared for.

"They all do. They all have. My old schools, my new one just previously, this one… They all say that."

Usagi snorts, flopping back to sprawl out against the rooftop. "Well, they're all idiots."

Ami stares, ignoring the sting from her wounds and the horns from the traffic below. "All of them?"

Usagi nods sharply, eyes closed. "All of them!"

"But they all-" begins Ami.

" _I_ haven't!" Retorts Usagi hotly. "I haven't once! And neither has Naru-chan! Nor has Umino! Everyone else is an idiot!"

Ami finds her lip between her teeth. She hadn't really noticed before, but Usagi _hadn't_ called her any names. Not once. She didn't even really avoid her, not intentionally. Usagi simply escaped school in general, and didn't really go out of her way to talk to new people as she already had an established friendship with Osaka and Gurio.

"I _feel_ like a robot," huffs Ami, not realizing she's saying it aloud. She'd spent so much time alone, focused so hard on suppressing her emotions, she's starting to wonder if she has any idea if she _can_ feel anymore.

Usagi jerks into a seated position, startling Ami from her morbid thoughts. The blue eyes staring up at her are sharp, intense in a way that Ami is unused to.

Ami doesn't realize Usagi has moved further until Usagi opens her mouth again, and Ami jerks when she notices that Usagi is right in front of her.

"Yeah, well, robots don't cry."

Ami blinks at her several times. "Pardon?"

Usagi's gloved hand, still encased in Sailor Moon's attire, reaches up and brushes against her cheek.

Ami is startled by the dampness she can feel left behind as the wind makes it chilled.

"Robots don't cry," Usagi repeats softly. A beatific smile crawls across her face. "Robots don't have hearts. They can't cry."

Ami is more than shocked when more tears spill down her cheeks, dripping from her jaw and staining her blue bow on her uniform. Ami _wants_ to believe… She _wants_ to feel, even if it hurts. She's felt so alone for so long, she hasn't had anyone to cling to, not since her father left, not since her mother became distant… No one has given her a chance. No one's looked deeper than the surface. No one's wanted to.

A yawning emptiness that had been threatening to swallow her whole from within her own breast makes Ami panicked. She's stared into it a very long time, pondering, debating the logic of emotions and if they're worth it. Logic tells her now that she's being foolish, that Usagi will be just like the others. One day, Usagi will leave her, abandon her, leave her an empty husk rusting with age and disuse.

But logic doesn't know what to do with the warmth that Usagi is emitting. It doesn't know how to process the fact that such warmth is spreading, reaching for Ami in a way that leaves the blunette aching with desperation. It makes all of Ami's cold limbs tingle, and blood to rush through her veins as if she's been shocked back to life. Small tremors race through her, and Ami discovers a crushing weight of _need_ that has not been present since her father first left.

Ami's mind can't process _why_ she's moving. It can hardly fathom _what_ it is she's doing. It takes a seeming age to register that she's lurched forward to capture Usagi's lips with her own. It takes longer still to feel her own hands curled around Usagi's biceps possessively as she draws in the warmth that simply pours from the energetic blond.

The first hesitant signs of Usagi returning the kiss makes Ami's all that more aggressive, pulling the blond sharply until they are pressed together and Ami can free a hand to tangle with the small wisps of hair escaped from their confines of the blond's signature hairdo at the nape of her neck.

When Ami finally pulls away, her face feels flushed with heat and the burn of a fire curling in her breast. She's never felt more alive!

Usagi's cheeks are a beautiful shade of red, blue eyes a shade darker as they stare blurrily at her. A flicker of pride surges through Ami at the dazed bemused look the blond gives her.

"If I am to deny logic, then you must, in earnest, make me feel human." Fear coils in Ami's gut, trying to fight its way through her veins and deny her this chance, this moment to be _human_ again.

"M-me?" Comes the stuttered response, breathless and awed.

Ami gently pulls her close once more, nuzzling against the other girl's cheek. "You have shared your heart with mine, brought life to this empty husk… And now my heart only beats with yours. Please…" Even Ami can hear the desperation pool in her voice. "Please, keep me human."

There's a warbled gasp, a small shudder, and then a pair of hesitant lithe arms rise and encircle her waist. Ami cannot withhold the sigh of relief as Usagi gently pulls her closer. "Y-you're sure?" Queries the blond. "I-I've never… There hasn't been anyone who…" She trails off, voice uncertain.

A quiet chuckle escapes Ami's lips. "I have had no one either. Inexperienced as we are, I trust you with my heart." She squeezes the blond. "Please, take care of it."

A nervous laugh escapes the blond, but she doesn't pull away.

Ami basks in the moment, allowing time to bleed away without care. It isn't until the blond in her arms relaxes completely, resting her cheek comfortably on Ami's shoulder for a good while does Ami feel satisfied enough to end the embrace.

As Ami gently disentangles their limbs, she gives the blond a rare but true smile. Usagi blushes under its brilliance.


	2. Chapter 2

Being human is hard. Logic would have dictated that from the beginning, considering she was teetering on the edge of being a robot.

Still, she is not quite prepared to embrace all that it means to be human once more. It means accepting the fact that her peers still belittle her, calling her demeaning names and defaming her character. She knows that she took this on willingly, though she must insist that logic had left her in that moment and she'd done the most illogical thing she could have imagined.

Her unease must show on her face, as Usagi gently smiles and takes hold of her hand to pull her over the threshold of the school grounds. Ami feels her stomach churn even as her feet move thoughtlessly forward, following the blond like a lost lamb. There is a part of her keenly wanting to blame the hapless blond dragging her forward, but Ami dismisses it quickly. Of any is to blame, the blond is the least likely culprit, as Ami is beginning to see that there is no true mean spirited bone in the young teens body.

Oh, no doubt the blond has her thoughtless moments she spouts something in frustration. She's heard Usagi mumble quite the heated comment concerning Haruna Sensei, even if most were still quite juvenile.

But true hate, true cruelty? Ami wonders if the blond could possibly pull it off. There is too much warmth exuding from the blond, too much heart. Ami can't fathom any sort of taint lingering somewhere within it, not with how brilliantly the petite blond glows.

The day passes much as others in the past, only this time Ami is spared from suffering alone. Usagi is a soothing balm, consistently by her side every moment she is able. When Ami finishes her extra lessons after class, Usagi is shockingly, waiting for her.

Ami is pleasantly surprised by the warmth that spreads through her upon seeing the blond dozing by the entrance doors. She is well aware that the plucky blond would rather be _any_ place than school, but she had waited anyway.

There is little reason to resist the temptation that dashes through her, hastening quiet steps to the resting blond and allowing a single chaste kiss to brush across the other girl's brow. It makes a heady surge of emotion bubble through her, making her slightly dizzy with the sheer force of it. Once her father had left, no one had waited for her like this. She had often waited for her mother, when she was younger. But that practice had waned when she often woke late in the night with a horrible crick in her neck and an empty apartment.

A soft rustle of fabric draws her attention, and she watches as the petite blond yawns widely, stretching in a rather comical fashion.

"Shall I walk you home?" Queries Ami, a faint upturn of her lips the only show of her roiling emotions.

"Oh!" Usagi jumps to her feet, a bashful smile overtaking her as she shuffles around in uncertainty. "I… Well I thought I could walk _you_ home. I think you live slightly closer than I do."

"That would please me," remarks Ami, turning to face the gates as the sun begins to descend. "Coming?" Ami isn't quite sure where her boldness comes from, but she finds her hand aloft before she can even register she's made the gesture.

Usagi's smile splits her face as she hops over without hesitation and takes the offered limb.

The entire walk is filled with Usagi's endless chatter. Ami shouldn't really be surprised, but a part of her is still amazed the girl can literally talk about anything and everything without care. For a girl who seems so set on ignoring lessons, she is surprisingly observant of a great deal of topics. They are only partially informed, but the fact the blond has made any reasonable argument with such little information is rather intriguing.

Ami finds her eyes turning to their joined hands where Usagi is swinging them haphazardly back and forth. It is such a simple gesture, but the carefree ease in which she does it makes it all that more touching. Again her chest is flush with emotion, and Ami begins to wonder how much life one girl can suffuse into her without even _trying_.

The walk ends too quickly, much to Ami's ire and bemusement. She had often had critical debates over the seeming fluxuations of time, and she had frequently argued _against_ the ridiculous notion that time could possibly shorten or lengthen depending on a person's awareness or lack thereof of its passing.

Logic is surely going to test her merit now that she is making all these new observations.

Ami calmly unlocks her apartment door, vaguely aware that her inner turmoil still does not express itself on her face as she had half expected and partially dreaded. She turns to face the blond rocking back and forth on her feet with restless energy. Ami goes to open her mouth, but a red faced Usagi darts forward before she can finish the motion. Ami finds herself frozen in place as a chaste kiss is quickly planted on her cheek before Usagi whirls around and peels off down the walkway with a hasty farewell tossed over her shoulder.

Time grinds to a halt, the blunette not having expected that in the least. She isn't aware of how much time actually passes until her mother's gasp pulls her out of her stupefied state.

"Ami, dear! You startled me! What are you doing up so late?" Her mother is clearly tired, shadows under her eyes and hair disturbed just enough to show her mother's lack of attention to it as the hours passed.

The blunette is slow to blink, mind drawing itself together from whatever four corners it had scattered. She gives her mother a faint smile, traces lingering from the giddy feeling still burbling inside her. "Mother." She gives the older woman a hug, something she hadn't done for years.

The poor woman jerks in surprise, awkwardly returning the hug before Ami pulls away. Before she can question her daughter, Ami is already blissfully making her way into the apartment to her room.

Ami doesn't even register the flummoxed look on her mother's face as she enters her room and closes the door behind her.

Ami is quite enthralled that the entire week follows a similar pattern. There isn't always a kiss. Sometimes Usagi simply smothers her with an exuberant embrace. Either way, Ami can quite eagerly argue that feeling like a hollowed out robot is the absolute last thing on her mind.

Discovering the Miko is… A bit of a damper on her good mood. The Shrine Priestess is confident, poised, and sharp as a tack. It isn't just the fact that everything Hino embodies defies logic, though that is _quite_ a frustration in of itself. Ami figures she should feel less ire at the poor girl for a life of spirituality, especially when Ami herself talks to a cat that _responds_ and prances around the city in a Fuka throwing magic around to save said city… Her distaste for things that can't be explained should have waned a bit with her latest escapades. However, it is still a very hard habit to distill, especially when she'd grown up trying to crack the various inexplicable ways that such priests and priestesses had defied logic in differing methods that could not be explained or proven through science and study.

The main problem is the striking focus the priestess unconsciously carries with her. It draws attention, and Ami is rather put out that Usagi is awed by the talented raven haired girl. It tries her patience to have Usagi spouting questions left and right about the Shrine, mystified by the entire shabang while Hino smoothly explains things with careful detail.

When Hino is proven to be Senshi… Ami has the severe temptation to stamp her foot like an irate child. She ruthlessly squashes the urge, but it is whispering to her nonetheless. It takes most of her willpower to resist stomping over to the pair and dragging the blond away in a fit of indignation.

The only blessing is that Hino seems distant to Usagi's bubbly approach. The Mars Senshi proves very reserved with friendly relations and very primly shows that she has very little interest in anything more than assisting in getting rid of the monsters roaming the city.

Usagi finally seems to take the hint and backs off. Oh, not entirely. Ami already knows that Usagi's stubborn streak will somehow win this battle as it has others past. Ami only hopes that the blonde's intent is to befriend the Miko and nothing more.

It eases her mind slightly when Usagi walks her home yet again, leaving her with a chaste kiss before Ami can protest or be mulish about it.

In the end, Ami finds herself grateful for Hino's assistance. Usagi and herself are not exactly spectacular on their own. With the Miko's added firepower, they certainly manage better against their foes. It is beginning to become clear that their battle is a long one, and it has its obvious share of becoming more difficult as such things are want to do.

A few more weeks pass, and the beginnings of a new kind of rumor spread around the gossip chain. Ami had already accounted for such comments, but finds it still stings when the first group of girls sashay up to them at lunch and spout a very loud slur about what two girls spending too much time together obviously entails. Ami is infinitely glad that Hino goes to a different school.

And then… Ami realizes that Usagi has cocked her head to the side in a show of confusion. With dawning mortification, the blunette realizes that the blond has probably never even _heard_ about such things, and therefore has no idea what the slur actually means. Usagi turns to her expectantly, and Ami almost swallows her tongue at the wide blue eyes gazing up at her trustingly.

"Ami, when did love become such a thing to be belittled?" Asks the blond, guileless expression like a beacon of pure innocent righteousness to all witnessing the confrontation.

The comment strikes home hard, leaving the horrid girls sputtering as Ami's lips spread in a hopeless smile.

"It hasn't. Only those with small minds come up with such silly notions."

Usagi positively beams at her. "Ah, good! I was worried for a second!" She blissfully continues eating her lunch as if nothing untoward had occurred to begin with.

The girls leave shamefaced, many other amused students making remarks on their failed attempt while giving Ami and Usagi more thoughtful looks.

Ami feels her chest tighten, a burning feeling spreading in her eyes. Had she been alone, the girls' remark would have been far more cutting. Ami doubts she would have been able to come up with such a retort had she not had Usagi with her. The fact the blond had used such a word as 'belittle' only solidifies her feelings of pride and joy. Before they had spent such large amounts of time together, Ami is certain such a word would not have existed in Usagi's vocabulary. Much as in that Ami would not have the courage or will to stand up to such girls had Usagi not instilled in her feelings of confidence and self worth.

It isn't until later that Usagi turns to her calmly as they're walking home that she nearly makes Ami's heart leap from her chest.

"Those girls, from lunch, were they trying to say what I think they were?"

Ami isn't quite sure how to respond. She had thought she'd made her intentions clear, but… Perchance, she could be entirely wrong and had lead Usagi in a merry dance that the blond wasn't even aware she is participating in. Her throat feels tight even as her voice sounds clear. "They were implying that there is a relationship between us, one that is more intimate than friends."

Usagi's lips form a small concentrated pout, blue eyes darting up to stare at the clouds dotting the sky overhead.

Ami's nerves are completely shattered, heart raging in her breast. Despite all the time spent with Usagi, she is still pants at trying to understand the girl's many moods and expressions. She works herself into a decent tizzy, mind lurching down increasingly petrifying thoughts even as her face remains stoic as they continue down the sidewalk.

The blond huffs, breaking Ami's internal tangent as swiftly as a hammer smashing through a window. "Boy, aren't they slow! It's been, like, two months!"

The startled laugh that erupts past her lips surprises her, but Usagi merely turns and grins at her widely.

And then the blond collides with Chiba Mamoru.

"Watch it, Odango!"

His snide remark has Ami's hackles on end as she tenderly helps Usagi to her feet.

Usagi is opening her mouth, clearly ready to lash out on her own, but Ami, shockingly, beats her to it.

"Best you watch _yourself_ , Chiba-San," she says sharply, eyes like flint as she downright glares at the startled man. "You are very aware that she walks this path every day after class. That you only come this way when you seem to need some poor target for your deplorable sense of humor shows that _you_ are the one that should be apologizing, as you always seem to come around this very corner at the time that she is expected to. This is the fourth time alone that I have been here when you've _purposely_ run into her! Do it again and I will be calling the police and file for harassment!" She guides the blond around the man stiffly, lip near curling in a snarl. "Good _day_."

The man is on her last nerve. It is obvious that he is intentionally running into the blond, and that he perpetually starts little spats with the blond does not help her temper. She would think a man that educated and already in college would hardly waste his time with a _Middle School_ student, but his glaring tenacity to stalk the poor blond are stating otherwise. She would be damned if she let it continue!

When they've walked a good distance, Ami is finally calm enough to slow them to a more normal pace and school her scowl back into a mild expression of unease.

When she peeks at Usagi through her lashes, she nearly stumbles at the affectionate but teasing smirk the blond has directed at her.

"Wow Ames, I didn't know you had it in you!" Usagi gently nudges her in the ribs with her elbow before bursting into a wicked cackle. "Did you see his face?! Priceless!" She pretends to wipe a happy tear from her eye. "I will treasure that memory always!"

A faint blush works its way up Ami's visage as the bluentte keeps her gaze locked firmly on the ground as she holds her bag defensively in front of her.

"He's being ridiculous," she murmurs, abashed at her own outburst.

"Oh, he most certainly had it coming! He's such a jerk! But ooooh!" Usagi lunges at her and wraps her in a tight hug as she cheerfully rubs her cheek against Ami's. "That was so epic! I hope it means he'll leave me alone now!"

In that moment, Ami fully commits to verbally lambasting the man any time he comes within ten feet of the petite blond cuddling into her.


	3. Chapter 3

It is not often that Ami feels pride in anything other than her scholastic accomplishments. She so rarely indulges in other pursuits that such things are nearly nonexistent. However, the sullen and broody Chiba that resolutely avoids them when they are in the area makes the blunette come just shy of gloating at his furtive defensive glances. The fact that Usagi has managed to go an entire month without the irritating man's nasty comments is just icing on the cake.

Currently, Usagi is frowning adorably as she focuses on a straw target in one of the back corners of the Temple grounds. The bow in her hands is steady after weeks of practice. Ami herself is waiting patiently as Hino calmly observes the blond's form and makes small comments to correct any errors. Ami will be taking her second turn soon enough, and she is glad for the small respite so she may refresh herself with the water Hino has become inclined to bring to these sessions.

Ami cannot profess to being a good shot. Usagi herself still misses the target half as much as she manages to at least tag it somewhere. When Hino had proven to be a very accurate shot with her magic, Ami had taken it upon herself to figure out how the raven haired woman had acquired such skill. When Hino acknowledged her talent in archery, Ami was quick to request small lessons for them so as their fights could hopefully be solved in a more competent manner.

Usagi had been begrudging, but had surprisingly agreed with very little protest. From time to time, especially since Hino insisted they practice meditation as well, Usagi will grumble about the lack of excitement and the horrifying amount of patience she is being forced to endure. Ami had honestly expected no less. The blunette, however, is extremely pleased that the blond has yet to miss a single session and _still_ willingly comes over to Ami's after so that they can finish their homework for the evening.

A small tender smile flits across Ami's face as the blond huffs when she hits just outside the outer ring of the target. Watching the blond's grades slowly rise and her focus improving makes Ami's stomach flutter with giddy joy. She isn't sure why Usagi is willing to work harder; Ami doesn't want to take full credit as she still isn't feeling she's worth that much effort. But, the fact that Usagi is intentionally taking steps to better herself is inspiring. Observing such dedication has Ami inclined to mimic it by slowly allowing herself to warm up to the Miko.

Ami can honestly say that Usagi and she had been making steady progress on buoying Hino to the idea of friendship. Ami still has pangs of possessiveness when Hino gets close to the blond to adjust her grip or stance, but she's been curbing her bursts of hostility and managing to encourage the idea that the priestess is a credible friend in the making. Shockingly, the Miko is more likely to talk to her instead of engaging Usagi in conversation. Ami figures it's probably because Usagi's carefree bubbly nature throws Hino off as much as it had initially thrown her. After all, Hino is as easily as reserved as she herself had been. Nowadays, Ami likes to think she is less a wallflower and more involved in the events around her.

Though, that could just be her pride in dealing with Chiba talking.

A gentle double clap draws the blunette from her musings. Usagi is carefully packing away the bow while Hino begins pulling over the container for the arrows.

"I'm afraid there is no second round today," the raven haired woman states, amethyst eyes glancing briefly at her before focusing on her task. "My grandfather wishes to proceed with more of my training."

Ami dips her head in acknowledgement before gathering up stray items and cleaning up the area.

The process is quick and before long Usagi is gleefully leading her down the Temple steps towards Ami's dwelling.

Ami is more than pleased that the evening ends peacefully, homework finished and a happy blond stealing some cuddle time as Ami reads a novel while Usagi peruses a manga. It is a rare quiet moment when neither of them are rushed for time and they can simply enjoy each other's company without concern. Ami soaks up such moments with a heady bliss, having never been able to share such a tender moment with anyone but her parents. Such moments have been more of a lost occurrence until the blond filled the void.

A soft puff of air escaping Usagi's lips draws blue eyes from their novel to the blond snuggled into her side.

"Is something the matter?" She asks softly, taking care to mark her page in case Usagi's response is long winded. With the blond, it is always a coin toss if the answer will be short or rambling.

The blond's gaze is locked on the cover of her manga, a tiny scowl thrusts the blond's lower lip out in a distracting fashion. Ami absently bites her lip so that she is not tempted to nibble on the blond's. She finds she needs to scold herself from such random notions more frequently of late, and she isn't quite sure if it's normal in budding romances or if she's irrationally besotted on a greater scale. Really, it's quite vexing at times, when she mulls over if such feelings or natural or not. This is only compounded when she is actively trying to talk herself out of such thoughts that occur at the most inopportune moments.

"Do you still think that way?" Queries the blond.

This happens to be another one of those times, considering Usagi seems to want to discuss something important and Ami is distracted by thoughts about kissing her until they are both breathless. She sets her book on her lap to give her an extra moment to clear her thoughts. Even still, Ami blinks several times before she decides she has no idea what the blond is talking about. "What do you mean? Do I think in what way?"

Usagi looks up, blue eyes earnest. Her finger absently taps the cover of her manga where a vivid image of a robot shooting rockets out of its hands shines up at her. "Do you still think you're a robot?"

Ami's mind completely blanks.

At her lack of response, Usagi looks down abashed. Her fidgeting, however, is a clear sign that she's not quite willing to drop the subject yet. "I mean, I know it's been a while, and I remember what you said." Usagi's cheeks turn pink upon recalling Ami's vehement remark on keeping her human. "I guess I'm just hoping that maybe, err, possibly, you don't quite feel that way as…much?" The blond's voice peters out, gaze peeking up at Ami from beneath her lashes.

Ami remains frozen, gaze distant as she attempts to martial her thoughts.

The blunette _hadn't_ been thinking of it as much. Which greatly surprises her, considering it has so impacted her life. She's been so caught up in everything, usually things involving said blond, she hasn't had time to ponder it. It was hard _not_ to be involved in something that Usagi is entangled in. Considering they share a class in school, have lessons after classes with Hino, and fight evil in the dead of night on a regular and tiring consistency, it is hardly no surprise there hasn't been room to brood over her nickname. The blond has been more than active in distracting her.

"I...don't really know…" Ami's response is low, drawn out.

Usagi tilts her head adorably. "You don't know?"

A single slow blink allows Ami to drag her gaze from the wall to Usagi's concerned blue eyes. "I...haven't had time to think upon it. We've had a very busy schedule."

Usagi snorts, rolling her eyes as she snuggles a little closer. "That is an understatement. Dad started crying when he realized my grades improved because I really have been studying and not trying to hide a boyfriend from him."

Ami almost hisses at the word 'boyfriend'.

"He almost doubled my allowance too," finishes Usagi. "Though mom talked him out of it." She huffs.

"You have made excellent progress."

Usagi looks up at her shyly, cheeks once more rosy. "Thanks. It…It hasn't been easy."

Ami gently brushes her fingers across the back of Usagi's hand. "I know. I'm very impressed. You're doing well."

Usagi burrows into her shoulder, beaming under the praise while her cheeks are still flush from embarrassment. It has to be the cutest thing Ami's seen her do. Tingles are spreading up and down her left side where Usagi is firmly curled up against her.

Both of them enjoy the moment for several minutes before Usagi starts fidgeting with Ami's hand, head bowed with intense focus on the rather inane task. "D-do I…" Usagi's voice waivers, and she swallows thickly while still avoiding Ami's stare. "Do I...help?"

Ami's gaze doesn't wander as her mind tracks the conversation to ensure she's interpreting that remark correctly. When she's reasonably sure she's on the right track, she responds. "You mean help me feel less of a robot?"

Usagi nods meekly, still idly playing with Ami's hand. Ami grasps the blond's hands to still them. Usagi's breath catches and when her eyes dart up to the blunette's face, Ami uses that motion to initiate a languid kiss that ignites a fire in her veins. "Moments like these...make it very hard to feel numb." A faint teasing smirk pulls at her lips that Usagi dazedly identifies before her blush spreads to her ears.

"Teenagers," grumbles a third voice, startling the two young women on the couch. Luna looks at them from across the room with a flat expression. "This is the fourth time this week you've forgotten I'm here."

Usagi laughs sheepishly while Ami looks away with a blush staining her cheeks.

"You could say something sooner," Ami says primly, embarrassed the cat had indeed been present for several of their intimate moments. Honestly, if there isn't some disaster going on, Luna generally doesn't say much and therefore Ami frequently finds herself caught off guard when the cat does indeed remind them of her presence.

Luna gives her a _look_ before standing to stretch lithely. "I merely wanted to put in my own comments on your recent dedication." She settles into a seated position so she can face them squarely, eyes lingering on Usagi. "Honestly, I'm quite relieved. My initial impression of our meeting was...worrisome. I'm extremely happy you've taken your duty seriously." Her gaze softens. "I know this is a big undertaking. It is no small feat to accomplish what you have. That you need to do so discreetly while living normal lives..." Luna hums thoughtfully. "It's quite impressive. The fact you've found another form of training to help improve yourselves is even better. I'm quite proud of the growth you've undergone, and am eager to see where it will take you in the future."

Usagi's expression remains puckered in confusion at the start of the conversation, but by the end of it Ami smiles proudly when Usagi's visage smooth's into one of shy joy. It's clear the blond is still struggling to be the center of so much praise. She still has her moments of brash cockiness, but they are more fleeting now that she is getting proper praise more frequently for her growing accomplishments. Really, Ami finds it absolutely fascinating to watch how much Usagi is maturing in a rather short amount of time.

Ami realizes that she herself has changed as well. She holds full conversations with both Gurio and Osaka at consistent intervals now. She is actively seeking out a friendship with Hino, and she is even willingly participating in a task that doesn't involve any sort of scholastic gain. Honestly, she had never imagined such a thing ever occurring, not from the random happenstance of running into one girl and her cat. There have been a few occasions she's actually had the temerity to pinch herself to ensure she really wasn't trapped in a blissful dream.

"-really am glad that you've come together," said Luna, as Ami catches the tail end of the conversation between the cat and her 'owner'. "I shudder to think about if you didn't have the motivation to succeed as you have."

Ami is startled to find Usagi's soulful blue eyes looking at her. When their eyes meet, the blond's expression slides into a tender smile that makes Ami's heart lurch.

"Yeah..." Usagi says softly, "I really got lucky."

Ami cannot control the blush the storms across her face, making her feel a wash of lightheadedness.

"Ugh!" groans Luna. "Seriously! I'm right here! I have no need to be involved in the middle of some teenage romance!"

Usagi gives her a cheeky grin. "Oh, but you just said how happy you were for us!"

Luna actually looks like she's blushing. "W-well yes! But that doesn't mean I need to sit here and suffer through all the mushy stuff!"

Usagi merely cackles loudly while Ami clears her throat in an attempt to rein in her emotions.

"Was that your way of asking us to let you head back to Usagi's place now?" Ami asks politely, glancing at the clock. "We still have another half hour before she needs to leave to meet her curfew."

Luna shoots Usagi a dirty look. "If you would be so kind, yes. I had something I needed to look into anyway."

Ami rises and moves to open the door, Usagi and Luna trailing behind.

"Oooo, out looking for your own mushiness?" teases Usagi, a sly grin on her lips and a goofy waggle of eyebrows.

Luna combusts. "WHAT?! Of course not!" The cat bolts for the door. "How absurd! You ridiculous girl! It involves work! And trying to look into recent youma sightings!"

"Whatever you say Luna!" the blond singsongs as the cat darts out into the night.

"I'm leaving a dead mouse on your bed for that!" calls Luna's fading voice.

Ami shakes her head as she closes the door. "Must you rile her up?"

Usagi giggles. "But it's so easy! Plus, she hates hunting mice." Usagi rolls her eyes. "Says it's beneath her." She waves a hand airily. "She'll probably just try to steal my blankets before my alarm goes off in the morning, making for a miserable way to wake up." She grins. "Sides, she needs to relax. She's so worked up all the time."


End file.
